The whole world is upside down
by Isis Jody
Summary: Life's really going to hell. Inuyasha sell's Kagome out. Kikiyo's now back in the picture. Kagome's a demon miko looking for some revenge. Can Kurama heal her heart to who she used to be?
1. My second Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho. Summary: Please just go with the flow. Kagome knows the spirit detectives and this takes place after Naraku is dead. Now they are trying to get all the jewel shards back. Yeah they already know the Yuske gang. CHAPTER 1: MY SECOND BEGINNING.  
  
"Kikiyo let her go now and I promise not to make your death long and painful!" "I don't think you and your little friends are in any position to make demands." "Maybe I didn't make myself clear let her go and your death will be painless."  
  
Kagome's thoughts.  
'Inuyasha what are you doing? We don't have the strength to take on this demon. Kikiyo how on earth did a strong miko like you get yourself into such a mess. ' End on her thoughts.  
  
"I'll make you a deal Inuyasha and here it is. A simple trade, Kikiyo for Kagome. I mean we all know you care more about Kikiyo more than Kagome so ..." "I sorry, I'm really pathetic but Kikiyo will die if I don't agree so... done deal." "What your trading, life for Kikiyo?! How dare you do something like that?" "No!" Both Miroku and Sango" Kagome! Lady Kagome.!"  
  
And so it was that it happened like that. The demon called Monroe took me away. No one could do anything about it. It would seem that I became his apprentice and a demon. This is where I am now. 2 Years later.  
  
I was a demon now with long to my waist silver hair the same deep honey colored brown eye's and two fuzzy 3 inch white ears on either side of my head. I wore an all white pajama looking suite thing and grew to be 5 feet 4 inches. Monroe usually sent me on missions. He trained me and I was a demon assassin. He made me cold a murderer. No matter how hard I had tried to resist it became apparent to me that I loved the blood. The feel of it sticky on your fingers. The smell different with every victim. But most of all the taste. Like liquid fire in my mouth. I was extremely happy now. My family didn't forget me. Strange but Monroe let me visit them. Mom couldn't get enough of my ears. But what was very exciting was today Monroe was taking me to confront my old comrades. The look on there would priceless after they did nothing to help me. In the end Inuyasha was right. Perhaps this is why I hated him with a passion. He was right when he said that I trusted people to much. In the end they all wanted from our friendship was the shikon jewel. So here I am running with my demon speed. It wasn't so bad working for Monroe I had friends like the half dragon half bat demon, Kagi. To bad he wouldn't be here to witness my high time moment of glory, well here goes it's now or never. "Oi there weary travelers seek the shelter that is my layer. Refuse to on less you die." "Demon who the hell are you, giving us orders like you own the place!" "Ha, that may be true but do you know you are in the forest of the great and bloodthirsty assassin?" "What the hell are you talking about?!" "Yes, I to wonder the about the nature in wish you want to confront us on." 'The look on Inuyasha and Kurama faces is priceless. I mean they don't have a clue to who the hell I am. How dumb can they really be?' "The assassin that claims this forest also claims the life's of those who trespass on it." 'Great at that very moment Monroe reveals himself.' 'Well if it isn't the stupid puppy inubaka." "Monroe it can't be! Shouldn't you be dead right about now?!" "HahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA you pathetic little fool. Don't you realize who the assassin is?" 'While Monroe was distracting them I left went to my human form and grab my katana.' "You fools are in the assassin forest. By which the name you should all remember." 'Strange, I thought they would have known it was me by now. What got me even to shocks was that Kuwabara knew before the others figured it out.' "The assassin I know who it is it's...-" "Shut your baka self up dumb nigen." "Quiet Hiei you're in my territory now. Everyone gets a fare chance. Kikiyo you look terrible for a dead clay pot. Kuwabara continue please." "The assassin is Kagome!" 'Now that look on there face was priceless.Damn I wish I had a camera right about now.' "That's impossible!" "Don't you feel dumb now Hiei, of all the people to guess correctly it was the baka to bad for you fools?" 'And that is when I made my appearance. I stepped out and the forest grew dangerously quiet.' "KAGOME!!!!" #################  
  
I'm evil I left the end hanging well this my first fanfic (sniffs) so please be nice and I'll take any reviews. 


	2. How will you remember me?

Sorry about the way the last chapter was written stupid fanfiction.net messed it up will be better this time. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho  
  
Chapter 2 how will you remember me?  
  
"Kagome!"  
"I am glad that you simply remember my name. How long has it been? Two years I think? That's 730 days. That's along time, but enough about me. How have all of you been? Cause I've been just great. JUST FREAKING GREAT."  
"Kagome it really is you. These two years have been strange and I might not remember everything about you but I can remember your eyes. They still hold that sadness they held a long time ago.'  
"Thank you Sango for pointing out that I haven't changed much. But as I said enough about me what about you?"  
(SILENCE more SILENCE)  
"Kagome I don't think they quite have the full impact of your words."  
"So Juro you actually decided to show up?"  
"And miss this?" "Damn your right. Then allow me to introduce myself with my full title. I am Kagome better known as: The Queen of Red."  
"Well Kagome this is where Juro and I leave you. Be sure to visit, and if I ever need your services I'll be sure to call apon you. I bid you fare well."  
"Take good are of yourself Kagome and have fun."  
"Goodbye Monroe. Juro. Till we meet again." 'And so they left and I was left with my old companions. They sky had went from the warm color it was and Inuyasha grad Kikiyo in a very protective manor. A lot had changed it became apparent to me that my old friends had become use to the fact that Kikiyo had taken my place. Now that is what had hurt the most was she had taken my lace and no one there had objected to it and I knew this. Inuyasha and Kikiyo were mates. The mark on her shoulder had confirmed this and it looked like Sango and Miroku had finally confessed there love. Damn and I wasn't there to see how happy they were or there smiling faces. Kuwabara was stronger of the I Could tell. The others looked however mystified.'  
"Kagome... 'It was Inuyasha that spoke my name softly. During the time I had spent with Monroe I had awaited this day when he would same my name and I could throw it back in his face.'  
Inuyasha you have Know right to speak my name so how dare you say it. Confined for to years can do that to you." 'But it was Kurama that came over to me I involuntarily shuddered at this. Then he hugged me. I t was this that hmm...  
  
Kurama's Point of view. 'I never ever was scared of Kagome before until now. She was upset that was a giving but under that her aura was calm as if she expected this would happen. Deeper though her aura radiated power. I approached her and this is calmed her the most. Especially in my arms when she broke down and cried,  
  
Wow short I'm sorry but Regions have my brain fried. Next chapter it's been awhile and kagomes apart of the group but it doesn't feel that way. She go's demon one night in a battle in front of the others for the very firs time and... 


	3. My respone to reviewers

Hey thanks, this is Jody here. The stupid fan fiction net is pushing my word together.  
  
Chinadoll27: They are together. Sorry I didn't clarify that earlier. I'm not really good at righting Introductions But I'll give you the Condensed version. Kagome in her time met the Yuske gang after they were sent by Koenma to check on some high spirit energy. After they met her they decided to help her on her quest. She has a thing For Kurama. Trina3: Thank for your review as well. 


	4. Demon Kagome who knew?

Well here's to another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Kagome's point of view.' It had occurred to me that I really didn't fit in anymore. Sure the group had welcomed me back with open arms but lets be serious, I could tell some of they were more than a little reluctant. Kikiyo being the worst I couldn't even walk next to her off sides without her looking at me like she was going to kill me. I hated it I hated her. I bared a fate that should have been hers. Were setting up camp now and Sango asked?  
"Kagome are you hungry? I have some soup here in this pot."  
"No, I fine." Sango's point of view.' I wish that you would open up Kagome. I really do. We hurt you and I understand that. Now I watch you silently. It's been about three weeks and you still haven't come to. I miss my sister the girl I originally met the one who soothed my pain about my brother. The one who originally made things... End Sango's point of view.  
"There's something coming this way, very fast."  
"Kikiyo are you sure?"  
"Ask the reincarnate if you don't believe me." Her voice was cold towards Inuyasha, who instantly regretted what he had said. The voice was that of a mother that slowly reprimanded him.  
"No I believe you."  
"Here it comes!" The demon just appeared on the scene. Said demon was a boy hair that was black as midnight that stacked on his head. And a pair of green eyes that could rival that of Kurama's. Said demon was wearing all black like Hiei except the few red tips then the said demon spoke.  
"So this is this the shikon group I've heard so much about. I thought you guys would look a little more challenging. Guess I over estimated you. I count one, two, three, four, demons and five humans.'  
"Feh you're counting off demon. You really should learn how to do it right. Here's a problem one demon that meet the Tegsaiga becomes HALF!!!" AUTHOR POINT OF VIEW. 'With that Inuyasha jumped at the demon, which dodge. Sango took this to her advantage and let her boomerang fly (sorry don't know what is called if you do please tell me.) Said demon had study there group and so anticipated this dodged. Kikiyo was letting her purifying arrows fly while Kurama let the rose whip slash furiously at the wind since it wasn't hitting the demon. Miroku was letting the other's do the damage looking for the appropriate time to let the wind tunnel go. Yuske shot the spirit gun and continued while the demon continued to dodge. Hiei came close in and Slashed but the demon was heavily armored. Kagome just sat on a rock looking amused that is until the demon launched an attack that sent the others hurtling into tree's in pain.'  
"Enough games you fool. Midnightstorm!!" KAGOMES POINT OF VIEW 'Damn there is no way they can take that and get up and continue to fight damn' END P.O.V.  
"Don't you want to help your friend's demon?"  
"Kagome's no demon what the hell are talking about."  
"Your fools the four demons are the hanyou the fox the Kooromie and the Dragon.' As he said this he pointed to us all stopping on me.  
"Fine doesn't believe but this spell will work." So he goes into a demon chant and finally ends. Kagome turns a soft gray color and is now in her demon form.  
Every body looks like this except Kikiyo who had her suspicions but Kagome was good and kept it well hidden from her (00).  
"You really are a stupid demon. You have angered me and now you die." Kagome flexed here claws then launched herself at the said demon who tried to dodge.  
"Your resistance gives me the pleasure to adding you to my death toll." Kagome spoke softly yet her words were cold and this scared Sango just a little bit. She voiced promised pain and her next attack delivered it.  
"Twiiilighting!!!!" A purple color filled Kagomes hands and it blasted the demon. Kagomes ears voluntarily plastered against her head at the sound the demon made. In the end only three words were carried by the demon by way of wind.  
"I've failed you." And then there was silence. They stared at kagome who stared back and said:  
"Guess I got some explaining to do."  
  
Well that end this chapter hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter a little fluffy moment between Kurama and Kagome and the bond Sisters share between Kagome and Sango. 


	5. Explantions,Fluff with Kurama and, The b...

Jody here sorry like I said I'm new at this fan fiction stuff so this is going to be a chapter dedicated to Chinadoll27 so enjoy and bask in your glory. Hope's this clears up everything. Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
KAGOME'S P.O.V "I got a lot of explaining to do." FLASHBACK 'Monroe had a tight grip on me as he jumped from tree to tree. But none of this registered in my brain. The pain hurt like hell as to what Inuyasha had done to me. I could only think" Oh god I going to die and just let it go." Eventually the sensation of speed settled on me and I had realized that we were starting to slow down. This however gave to no justification to the dizziness in my head. Then I heard his voice somehow it did not hold the earlier cold ness that had once been there in the early battle' "Do you now see young miko they could never give you the desire your heart calls for not like I can. They could never quite live up to your expectations." "My expectations?" "Your deepest needs, your wants and wishes, your hopes and dreams. But I con I see there is the thrill deep inside the feel when you ride on the demon back. How you love, the sound of your quickening heartbeat when you kill. I know however and have seen the need in you, I wish to feed into that and Push into your potential. I want to make you a demon." 'I slowly digested Monroe's words. He was saying something that made me funny. He spoke of my want and needs. He was right, I never really noticed until now but he was right I loved the feel of a kill. The victory playing over my head until it hurts to think about it. The very idea was crazy, me a demon? Something I never thought could happen and for as long as I known Inuyasha wanted to happen. I didn't want to refuse besides that idea was absurd! Me refuse? Not in this lifetime. So there was only one thing I could say... "Yes." 'So Monroe explains the many different types of demons. It was dragon that caught my interest. So the ritual began that same day it was Kagi who later became an assassin partner who helped with the blood. Kagi was half bat demon half dragon demon. It was explained to me that I would have become a half demon had it not been for my miko abilities they purified the half and made it hole so that the blood would not fight in my veins. My wrist was cut and this really hurt, so was Kagi's they were both tied cut ends so his blood could mix with mine and placed in purified water. For the night I was with Kagi as are blood mix I could tell it was working as I was not yet a full demon my senses became stronger. I could hear see and smell much better than any human. By morning I was demon.' END FLASHBACK "When I met you in the cave the other weeks ago yes I was demon that was the first time you saw me as a demon. However you did not know that said demon was I. The demon you saw and I are one in the same." 'Everyone satisfied with my explanation went to help treat each others wounds and I sat down thinking this is the end now I'll never help to in which I started.' AUTHORS P.O.V. Kurama watched the emotion in Kagomes eyes it then became apparent to him that she had went through more than he originally thought. Kurama crossed over to the rock Kagome was sitting on he heard the girl weeping silently and ran a hand of over her back. Startled Kagome jumped up only to meet the deep green gaze of the smiling kitsune he was trying to make her feel better and Kagome appreciated this. "Please don't cry Kagome. No one is mad. Honestly there are people here with worst secrets than there demons. Its just odd that you of all people are one." "Really Kurama your not mad that I kept this from you? From the others?" "Not at all Kagome" 'Kagome smiled one of those melt your heart smiles, in return she was giving a deep bear hug by Kurama who traced his fingers down the swell of her back drawing smooth patterns across the warm skin beneath the soft fabric of her clothes.' "Thank you Kurama." Even though she didn't want to pull away from his warm embrace she thought she owed Sango and apology. "Sango!!!" Kagome ran using her demon speed and appeared in front of Sango. Kurama watched her retreating back and a stab of loss covered him the warmth near him was gone. It soon passed and he was back to his normal cheery self. "Sango you're not mad at me are you?" "No Kagome it's just that I didn't know that you really have changed." "Sango I'm still the Kagome you befriended and always will be. I know I've been real distant but it's taking me a while to digest everything, the changes and all. Could you every forgive me for it." Sango looked onto the brown eyes of the person she called sister the warmth that was usually there had returned and Sango at this time was truly happy. "Of course I can forgive you're my sister and you always will be. How could I not forgive you!!!!!?" The older girl (Sango) through herself at the younger demon and held her in a tight embrace. They jumped up and down happy they were together again and the bond there shared renewed. But some with a pierce Violent glaze took this to there advantage and strike. Miroku came up from behind his violent eyes set on the prize. Miroku groped Sango and Kagome. He had gotten his reward and they grace him with consequences. SLAP "STUPID HENTAI NEVER LEARNS. BAKA MONK." "But ladies Kagome, Sango what did I do?"  
  
Well there another chapter. As I said dedicated to china doll27. Hope that clears things up. They saw her in demon form at the cave but did not actually know the demon was Kagome until the battle. 


	6. Kagome and Kikiyo

Well this chapter will be about Kikiyo and Kagome's confrontation. Disclaimer I don't own anything. KAGOME'S P.O.V. 'I fell a lot better now knowing they don't care that I'm a demon. It's easier to travel around this way it's a lit quicker. At this moment in time I was walking around the forest looking for wood for the fire. Just thinking. What I didn't notice because I was to up in my own head was Kikiyo following me. Until the arrow struck me from behind. I didn't cry out in pain even though it hurt like hell I just fell to my knee.'  
"I cannot allow you to live. This has nothing to do with my hatred to Inuyasha caring for you. You're a demon and a threat to yourself and those around you." 'My body burned and then I realized she had used a tainted purify arrow. When I spoke my voice came out raspy, hurt and very much pained.'  
"I swear to the gods I would never hurt any of them. To be honest I came back trying to fit in but push comes to shove I don't. I would never hurt any of them. They are second family!"  
'She notched another arrow and spoke.'  
"I made the mistake of trusting a demon before. We made that mistake. That is not something I wish to repeat it self." 'She let the arrow fly. That makes two. One in my shoulder and, one in my side.'  
"Tell me Kagome. Did you really love Inuyasha at anytime or was it just the attachment because our soul was bonded to him!?" "My voice was strung with tears almost on the verge of crying but I would not give her that satisfaction of seeing me like that.' "I loved him. But unlike you I loved him for who he was not was not (cough) what he could become." "How dare you. You don't know anything. I loved Inuyasha; he had to become human using the shikon. There was now way else. The world would not except the fact a miko loved a demon. There would have been no piece for us!" '(Cough) great I'm coughing up blood now. She's about to let another arrow fly.' "Then you should have left your duties as a miko and went with him. You have to sacrifice for love. Damn you why can't you understand that. He's giving his life to protect you!" 'This was a mistake she let the next arrow fly to stomach. Now I had eternal wounds.' "You just don't get Kagome. There was nowhere for us to go. There were so many differences he was a demon a half at that. I was a miko. Sent to protect the shikon. I killed every demon that came across it. But never him. He came numerous times. So many times the village began to recognize him just as easily as they recognized me. He helped me protect the shikon. We were friends. Then one day he promised me he would become human. For himself, for us. So that we could really be together." 'All the hatred in Kikiyo's eyes was gone. The happy memories in her mind when she and Inuyasha were together had calmed her.' "Kikiyo please don't do this." 'I tried to stand but this was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I fell on the arrow pushing it deeper coughing up more blood.' "Kikiyo please I beg you I'm telling you I would never (cough) ever (cough) Hurt them. Trust me." "And what is the word of a demon. Kagome you chose your fate when you accepted Monroe's proposal to make you a demon." "He would have made me one anyway. What choice did I have? I had to give up the small part of me that was human in order to survive. That is all I did." "No you did something else. We share fates Kagome. You and I will go down in miko history. Me for falling in love with a demon, and you for becoming one. In the end, you will die by your incarnates hands. You will scream for mercy. You will beg for forgiveness, and then you will die. In the afterlife you will wander because our soul will have no rest. You will meet the ends a demon does and half to remember this for the rest of you life. Are you prepared?" 'Kikiyo wasn't giving me a choice this was the way things were going to happen. In the order in which they came. I finally stood up. My clothes drenched in blood and tears.' "Kagome because we are one in the same you fate is mine and to ensure your, our reincarnation does not live this. I will pin you as I did Inuyasha. In this state however long it may be you will live remembering this day. Every moment, never ceasing to change." "Kikiyo... please don't. Your right I'm begging please don't." 'Do to the lack of blood my voice came out a whisper.' "Good bye Kagome."  
  
'She let her arrow fly and I said the only three things that came to mind.' "Mommy, Inuyasha, Kurama." 'Then I met darkness and I welcomed it. What choice did I have? There was no choice. There was Kikiyo, and then there was nothing...' Back at the camp 'Both Inuyasha and Kurama said the same thing at the same time that caught everyone's attention.' "Kagome."  
  
Well there goes another chapter. Who's going to pull the arrow that binds Kagome? What's going on in Kikiyo's mind as she does this? What does Kagomes mom feel? All in the next chapter. Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	7. The arrow that binds you

Well here's another chapter. Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
KIKIYO'S P.O.V. 'The bow and arrows slipped from my hand and I collapsed.  
  
It had taken all my energy to pin the demon Kagome to the tree. Somewhere I knew what I did was wrong, but do it I must.  
  
I watched with the last of her strength she did what I said she would. She begged me not to. With tears in her eyes and hurt in her heart.  
"Goodbye Kagome..." 'I said this most to myself. Just to reassure myself that this really happened. It did. There was Kagome. Her miko powers had healed her body so she wasn't bleeding. She just had arrows in her.  
  
Little did she know Kagome had silently asked me to do this in her own way she just wanted to be free from the pain? So I just let her go.  
  
PRESENT DAY TOKOYO JAPAN Kagomes mom was sipping some juice in her shrine room looking at Kagome's and Souta's baby pictures when the breeze flew by.  
"Mommy..." She could have sworn she heard Kagomes voice call out to her but shrugged it off. Kagome was strong and not some child to be taken lightly. Kagomes mom smiled, Kagome wasn't a child anymore she was a young woman. But she'll always be my little girl.  
  
FEUDAL ERA SENGOKU JEDI  
  
'At that very moment Kurama and Inuyasha just stared at each other. Kurama felt that Kagome was in trouble and needed there help. Inuyasha felt the same way and then felt he had betrayed her again. At that very time both boys went into the forest looking for Kagome. The group shouting after them.  
  
AUTHOR P.O.V.  
  
They came apon a clearing running toward Kikiyo pass the tree Kagome was pinned on without seeing her.  
  
"Kikiyo are you okay, hurt?" Inuyasha asked this but Kurama got to the point he could smell Kagomes blood on the ground.  
"Kikiyo where is Kagome?" Kikiyo stood up with the help of Inuyasha and pointed to behind him. There pinned to the tree was Kagome. She was asleep; her breathing was light and soft. Her body was pressed to the tree. Her lips were curved into what seem like a smile. Sango spoke now ready to rip the miko's head off.  
"What the fk did you do?!" Kikiyo smiled and said.  
"Freed Kagome from her reality. From our reality. She asked me in her own way by a bond we share. I freed her."

With that Kikiyo went limp in Inuyasha arms.

"Wake up Kikiyo, tell us how to fix her." Sango was on the verge of tears then let them fall. Miroku comforted her, surprisingly didn't do anything perverted. The others silently grieved. Sango swore she'd fix this some how.  
  
Sorry it small. Got called to baby-sit. Next chapter. Sango pulls the arrow freeing her sister and Kikiyo at full power. Sango versus Kikiyo!


	8. Then void and the Freed

Here to another chapter I must say that I've done really well and thank all the reviewers!!!!!!! Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
Silence that was what it was. A void, a path that spiraled to ...? Darkness that claimed her that was around her. She could see the darkness. The path she was following and called to them.  
"SANGO, MIROKU, KURAMA, HIEI, anybody someone help me please." Silence that is what it was. A void, a path that spiraled to...? Darkness that claimed her that was around her. She fell in to the nothingness that was...  
  
BACK WITH THE GROUP  
"Wake her the hell up NOW, Inuyasha."  
"She's unconscious I can't."  
"Bullshit I'm telling you to do it now. I lost my sibling before I refuse to lose another one. I want my sister awake NOW WAKE HER UP." 'It had taken all Miroku's strength to hold Sango back. She was nearly clawing her way out. Inflicting small injuries here or there he really didn't feel.'  
"Sango please calm down. I know your upset this isn't helping."  
"Your right Hentai-"'Miroku let Sango go when he felt her relax in his arms a soon as she was free she launched herself at Inuyasha and the still form of Kikiyo.'  
"-but when I RIP HER APART THAT WILL SURELY WORK." 'This time Sango was grabbed by Hiei who carried her to the edge of the field and there she began to bawl. Crying all over Hiei cursing Kikiyo for all it was worth.  
  
Kurama watched the tree sadly that held his pinned friend he to was slowly losing it. Yoko was beginning to slip and Kurama loved the thing' he was saying in the mine link they shared. He whispered: (We will drag our claws across her back and then some.) 'What do we leave for Sango?' (A carcass to burn) was Yoko's reply. But as this was going on Yoko was under the raps as Kurama struggled to keep it that way.  
  
THE NEXT CLEARING OVER PASS THE TREE  
  
'Sango pretended to be asleep. Some where in the middle of the night Kikiyo had regain consciousness so no the demon slayer waited for the exact moment Hiei would run off to one of his nightly demon kills. The black blur Hiei looked over the camp, satisfied at what he saw he left.  
Sango reached slowly around Miroku to her bag. She would not need the boomerang for this. Her katanna was enough. She grab it at moved towards he pray.  
"Kikiyo." She said the name soft as to not wake the others but loud enough for Kikiyo to hear. Kikiyo grab her arrows and the two made they way to another clearing a little ways off the camp. They took either side Kikiyo notching an arrow and Sango unsheathing her Katanna. They launched themselves at one another. "AAAAAHHHHHHH" (there battle cries)  
  
Hiei had made his way back to the camp and the first thing he noticed was the absence of two members. He woke the others up.  
  
"Feh what is it?!" "Hn the demon slayer and miko are gone do you not see? They probably left during the night for a fight. We better find them."  
  
Inuyasha face looked sullen. He knew Kikiyo was in no condition to fight. Sango would tear her up, after all Sango had nothing to lose. Picking up there scent he ran hoping Kikiyo was okay.  
  
Kikiyo stood no chance Sango stood over her Katanna aimed for death. She gestured to the clearing Kagome was in and grabs Kikiyo hair.  
  
"Fix this."  
  
Inuyasha came apon the battle clearing a realized the scents were minutes old a charged to the tree Kagome was in. The others in hot pursuit, except Hiei who was in the lead.  
  
"Sango let her go."  
  
"You come any closer Inuyasha, I slit her throat that's not a threat it's a promise."  
  
Sango's voice was icy and dipped in venom. Inuyasha didn't move just stood there trying to approach the problem. Sango dragged Kikiyo to the tree.  
  
"FIX THIS, I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN."  
  
"I've told you I cannot pull the arrow, I placed it there. You pull if you have a special bond with Kagome and are destined to continue the bond the arrow should loosen."  
  
At this Sango toss Kikiyo into a tree and Inuyasha ran to her. Sango sneered at him.  
  
She positioned herself with the arrow reached up a grasped it and then she pulled...  
  
Silence that is what it was. A void, a path that spiraled to...? Darkness that claimed her that was around her.  
  
Kagome doesn't know how long she's been falling in fact she doesn't even no when she started. There were visions now of her. Flashes of something she recognized. A girl that looked like her in her human form. Holding arrows poised to kill. "Kikiyo why...?" Silence more silence. Then tree word's she said. Kagome only made out one.  
  
"Kurama..." Kagome continued to fall.  
  
Kurama had been standing there when he heard his name. Reassuring him that it was Kagome he Grab the Last bit of the arrow Sango couldn't hold and pulled. There was a light as the magic fated and Sango was holding Kagomes limp body.  
  
Wow so what's going to happen next??????? Kagome wakes up and Here is where thing get interesting. 


	9. AWAKEN!

Jody: I'm almost to chapter 10 yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Jody calm down we haven't even started chapter 9 Jody: Well were about to so here goes chapt- Kagome: You're forgetting the disclaimer. Jody: Right I don't own anything.  
  
Sango cradled her sister in her arms, while Kikiyo looked I disbelief. Sango pulled the arrow with help from Kurama.  
  
Now they were all waiting for kagome to get up. Sango begged Kagome. Even though she could hear a heartbeat she wanted her sister up. Awake to greet them all. This is what she needed.  
  
Inuyasha was furious. Sango had not only earlier threatened Kikiyo but she had harmed her. From what seemed like what was happening Kikiyo had willingly went since she hadn't woken anyone up to stop Sango. He wanted to also understand what had happen between Kagome and Kikiyo. What had Kagome do to get pinned to the tree. But then another thought crossed his mind. Maybe she didn't do anything, maybe Kikiyo just pinned her. Inuyasha shook his head, such thoughts were irrational. None of this made any sense to him.  
  
Kurama watched in awe as Sango cried her frustration on Kagome's limp form. Kagomes ears began to twitch.  
  
KAGOME'S P.O.V.  
  
The void was gone. There was still the darkness but different feeling warmth. I could hear Sango's voice, faint but I could hear it. So I called to it.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Kagome! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Sango your faint but its there somewhere. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right beside you. Open your eyes."  
  
Sango stared down at her sister's face. She watched as the eyelashes fluttered and the soft brown eyes met hers. She pulled Kagome into a fierce hug.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, your alright!"  
  
"Shhhhh. Everything is fine now Sango. Don't cry."  
  
"We were sitting by the fire and then Inuyasha and Kurama heard your voice. Then some other crap happened and Kurama and I pulled the arrow!"  
  
"Sango stop crying it's not good for you. I'm okay thanks to you and Kurama, by the way were is he?"  
  
"Right here Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned her head up to meet Kurama's green gaze. He smiled that 'I'm looking into your soul smile's' Kagome slowly as to not upset Sango detached herself from the powerful hug.  
  
"Thank you both. Sango for sticking by my side and Kurama for always cheering me up and vice versa. "  
  
With this kagome turned and hugged Kurama who brought her closer to him then need be but no one noticed this not even Kurama himself.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Kikiyo who was out cold for the second time that day. Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of salt. Fresh salt (Tears?) she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha had held Kikiyo as he watched Kagome hug Sango. He cried because he thought she was going to die.  
  
Kagome had suddenly grew angry, very angry. Kikiyo had pinned her to a tree! All Inuyasha could do was turn the cheek and brush it of. Kagome had been... Hell who no's! Even she didn't no. How come he was taken her side! This was something that began to eat her up. Kagome still looking at them growled softly.  
  
Miroku came swiftly around the clearing and he to hugged Kagome. That innocent hug became a little more than innocent. If you know what I mean:  
  
"SLAP, BANG, THUD, CRASH." "HENTAI NEVER LEARNS."  
  
Kagome just turned away from the beating Miroku was getting and smiled. She looked back at Inuyasha and Kiyo with a whole new view of the world. This time she'd get Kikiyo back. Not by killing but a mental torture starting with... Oh uh cliff hanger. The next chapter well it's going to be about kagome beginning her mental torture. 


	10. Torture dreams of the mind

Okay this chapter is dedicated to: Sessh's Babygrl and DynamicSniperLover. Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
Step Step Step  
  
Kikiyo continued the walk to the last door down the grueling hallway.  
  
Step Step Step  
  
Finally she reached the last door as she had done many a time. Always she reaches out and opens the door and always she met the same fate.  
  
A possessed Kagome, an evil reborn Naraku, and every demon she had ever killed were waiting for her.  
  
"Kikiyo, we've been expecting you."  
  
"You've kept us waiting to long now. I actually quite disappointed in YOU!"  
  
Naraku lashes out with his poison tentacle and smacks her into a wall. She slides off leaving a trail of blood. Kagome is looking surely again and speaks for the second time.  
  
"Such a small and insufferable bitch. Look what you have done to the wall."  
  
She grab's Kikiyo and drags her to an upright position.  
  
"Now clean this mess up!"  
  
She smashes Kikiyo's head into the wall and uses her as a towel. Then takes a sacred arrow and points it at Kikiyo.  
  
"I shall end your suffering. Now then DIE!!!"  
  
It s here where the dream ends. Kikiyo pondered to herself.  
  
'It was strange to have dreams every night. Even stranger that every dream was a nightmare.'  
  
She turned to look at the camp. Kagome was wedge between Sango and the pervert. They all seemed to be in a deep relaxing sleep.  
  
'No nightmares invading there dreams.'  
  
She turned up toward Inuyasha and looked at the smile n his face.  
  
"He to seems in a calm state.'  
  
She turned to the sleeping Kooromie his face a void with no emotion. Yet he seemed calm.  
  
'Probably dreaming of the one he calls's Yukina and killing the baka.'  
  
The fox was deeply asleep. More then likely dreaming of a garden. Yuske and Kuwabara were dreaming of two different girls.  
  
'Kieko and Yukina.'  
  
Kikiyo looked down why was she the only one being plagued by nightmare's? Kikiyo closed hers eyes and braced herself for the rush of nightmare's that was yet to come. Kikiyo screamed in her dream when the arrow Kagome shot hit her and hearing the hate filled laugh.  
  
"No..."  
  
NEXT MORNING.  
  
The camp did not leave yet they were having breakfast and washing up in the nearby stream. Kikiyo looked into the water and saw her reflection.  
  
'There are bags beginning to form under my eyes at the lost of sleep. (How right you are.) Who said that?!(I'm hurt Kikiyo that you don't remember me.) Naraku? (So you do remember, look down in the water)'  
  
Kikiyo did with caution as she saw his reflection and then the water churned and dragged her under the icy dept. She was drag across jagged rocks and white hot pain touched her. The water grew warm and she realized it grew warm with her blood. She struggled to keep awake but her head he the bottom and a searing pain came over her. Then there was nothing.  
  
Kagome watched as Kikiyo saw Naraku in the water. She shook her head to bad it was only an illusion of her mind. She watched as Kikiyo leaned into the water and fell in. But of course for her it was Naraku dragging her in. She giggled. Revenge is sweet. It really is. Inuyasha caught the scent of her blood dived in and saved her in time. Kagome thought. I'll mess with her head, but she will die from her own nightmare's. She giggled then let the whole laugh out.  
  
"What so funny lady Kagome sama?"  
  
"Nothing Miroku Hentai. Just something I thought about."  
  
"Tell me I love jokes."  
  
"Maybe one day. Hentai. Maybe."  
  
Well that's chapter ten yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. More fluff with Kurama and perhaps a first kiss???????? 


	11. Kiss, Chain, and book called Hentai's!

This is the chapter 11. The moment you have all been waiting for. The very first kiss yeah. Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
Kagome continued to walk down the forest path. Every now and then she would glance at Kikiyo but her true gaze remained on Kurama.  
  
How nice his hair floated in the wind. She wanted to run her fingers through it. She loved his green gaze and the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her.  
  
These where not good thoughts. Not good thoughts.  
  
'Well at least they are normal thoughts. Now we know I'm not gay.'  
  
Currently Kurama was thinking about gardening and how to better improve his roses when he got back home. He felt someone staring at him so he turned around to come face to face with the gaze of Kagome.  
  
'Oh now he caught me. My face feels hot. Look away, look away.'  
  
Kurama watched Kagome with interest as she turned red from getting caught, or was it blushing...  
  
He wandered to where Kagome was and asked her:  
  
"You never apologized." Kurama smirks.  
  
"Apologize for what!" Kagome blush was as dark as his hair.  
  
"For staring." Kurama watched Kagome turn her head around real quick to look at him he then broke out into a full on grin.  
  
"I will not apologize there, my eyes. I can look where I want to when I want to."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Kurama walks a little slower they are at the end of the group now. To the far end.  
  
"So kagome, anything on my body can be used the way I feel. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Give me a straight answer please kagome."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good"  
  
Kurama completely stops grabs Kagome's arm to stop her with him.  
  
"Kurama what are you do---"  
  
Kagome is cut of by Kurama's lips against her own. She gasps and Kurama take this to his advantage. He deepened the kiss tasting Kagome's mouth with all his senses.  
  
'What the hell is he doing!? Kissing me? His mouth is so warm but this isn't right. I mean I like him and all but am I ready for ...'  
  
Out of pure reflex Kagome's hand come's in contact with Kurama's face. Sango was a little worried about where they had gone of to and came to the sight, Kagome slapping Kurama.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome is wide eye and steps away from Kurama and latches to Sango and pull's her along to tell her everything.  
  
'I deserved that slap.'(Yes you did.)'Yoko you're not helping. (I'll say something it was worth it.)' Great the Hentai is rubbing off on me.'  
  
LATER ON BACK AT THE VILLAGE OF KEADA'S.  
  
Kagome was seriously avoiding Kurama she would volunteer to do thing's she would usually avoid doing. Kurama tried to get her alone but she just kept avoiding him.  
  
Sango every now and then would turn to shake her head and smirk in Kurama direction. She gave him the thumb's up sign to try and talk to Kagome.  
  
Sango then took out a book that was marked Hentai's and the thing's they do. Page's one through 76 where marked Miroku's thing. Sango then made a new chapter called Kurama. She laughed a wrote on the first page. Kiss's Kagome without permission.  
  
Kagome had wondered to the hut houses and heard voices. 'It's Inuyasha and Kikiyo!'  
  
"Inuyasha what am I going to do! These nightmares are getting worse that I actually have physical scars from them!"  
  
"Don't worry they will go away soon."  
  
Kagome smirked then listen to Kikiyo continue to bitch to Inuyasha.  
  
"What if the group gets's mad that I slow them down."  
  
'Since when does Kikiyo care about anyone but herself?'  
  
"Then we will make them wait for you to get better."  
  
'Kagome left and as soon as she turned on to the main rode she started cracking up.'  
  
"Inuyasha make us all wait. I doubt that he could! Hiei would just as soon kill the bitch then wait. Really Inuyasha the impatient one slow down all of us! He would never hear the end of it!"  
  
Kagome stopped talking and hid when Inuyasha came out. He walked pass and left. Kagome snuck into there hut to see Kikiyo having another nightmare.  
  
She pulled a fine silver chain out of her pocket and put it around her neck. She then started to chant a miko spell. The chain glowed a soft blue color and then dulled. Kikiyo screamed in her sleep loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
Kagome jumped out the small hut window as Inuyasha came in through the front.  
  
"Kikiyo get up! KIKYO GET UP."  
  
"Inuyasha there gets worst!"  
  
"Don't worry we will find away to get rid of them."  
  
Kagome whispered to the wind:  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it, soon Kikiyo, soon you will pay for the mistake's you have done.'  
  
Kagome left and went to the main hut to get Sango. She saw Kurama blush a pretty red. He opened his mouth but she beat him to it.  
  
"Well, well look at the time. Come on Sango goodnight."  
  
Well there's chapter 11. Sorry for the wait. School is out and my sister was graduating so I had to deal with all that. Please read and review. 


End file.
